A touch screen or touch panel is a display which can detect a location of touch within a display area, usually performed either with the human hand or a stylus. This allows the display to be used as an input device, removing a keyboard and/or a mouse as a primary input device for interacting with the display's content.
Technically speaking, the commonly used touch screens employ resistive, capacitive, ultrasonic wave, electromagnetic, vector force and optical (Infrared) touch modes. Among these types of touch screens, resistive type is the most common one, which has approximately 60% of market share (the second is capacitive type with around 24% of market share). Each of these types of touch screens has its own features, advantages and disadvantages. Now, these touch screens are briefly explained.
The resistive is a common type of touch screen technology. It is a low-cost solution found in many touch screen applications, including hand-held computers, PDA's, consumer electronics, and point-of-sale-applications. The resistive touch screens are such that a pair of resistive layers facing with each other is provided on a touch screen element. The pressed position is detected by contact between the resistive layers so that one of the resistive layers is formed on a flexible film for deformation during pressing. As mentioned above, the resistive film type is widely used, but disadvantageous due to degraded mechanical and environmental reliability. At the same time, although the resistive touch screen today are widely used on consuming electronic products, it is unable to identify multiple contact points simultaneously on its display area.
The ultrasonic wave touch screen first converts an electric signal into an ultrasonic wave through a transducer, and then directly transmits the ultrasonic wave through a surface of the touch panel. When the touch panel is used, the ultrasonic wave may be absorbed by contacting a pointer to cause attenuation, and an accurate position of the contact is obtained through comparison and calculation between attenuation amounts before and after use. The surface acoustic wave touch screen is disadvantageous due to generation of noise and/or susceptibility to noise.
The electromagnetic type touch screen is such that, in the field of magnetism, a magnetic field is normally generated by a coil due to electromagnetism and said magnetic field induces a voltage in another coil, also called receiver coil, under the premise that the magnetic field strength changes in the receiver coil. It is clear that a non-moving receiver coil is not capable to measure a non-altering magnetic field since no voltage is induced by said magnetic field. There are already means, which can measure a position and/or orientation of a receiver means in relation to a specific magnetic field generating means. To measure the orientation in a 3-dimensional space normally three orthogonal arranged probes are used to calculate the coordinates. These arrangements are most of the time very bulky, space taking and need a special stylus.
The capacitance type touch screen adopts capacity changes generated from the combination of static electricity between arranged transparent electrodes and a human body, so as to detect coordinates of the contact position through a generated induced current. That is, the capacitance type touch screen includes one substrate having an electrode formed thereon. In the capacitance type touch panel, when, for example, a finger contacts and approaches the touch panel, a variation in capacitance between the electrode and the finger is detected, thereby detecting input coordinates. Since the capacitance type touch panel is a non-contact type, it has high durability, excellent environmental and mechanical reliability due to changeable upper barrier layer unlike the resistive film type touch panel. However, the capacitance type touch panel has disadvantages in that it is difficult to input information with fingers or a pen.
The optical type touch screens principally use no films for touch recognition such that transmittance is 100%. Furthermore, no reflexibility, degradation of brightness and blurring of displays are generated from these optical touch screens. Maintenance of transmittance and brightness in displays is an important factor for image clarity, such that an optical type is adequate for implementation of high quality screens. Furthermore, the optical type touch screens utilize the principle of light source reception and blocking, such that no load is applied to a sensor as detection is not performed by physical or electrical contacts, which increases reliability for use in factory monitoring, various automation equipment and ATM's. The optical type touch screens are advantageously free from such materials as films or ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) protective films to have less susceptibility to scratches or external shocks and a lower error probability including erroneous operation.